


First Mornings

by philowriting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Adora, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philowriting/pseuds/philowriting
Summary: BUZZAdora took in a sharp breath through her nose as she was startled awake by the buzzing of an alarm.BUZZShe groggily stretched out her arm and patted around, groaning when she realized she would have to move to be able to reach the device.BUZZA heavy, muscled arm was flopped across her waist and combined with the warmth radiating from the others’ body it was difficult in more ways than one to drag her self closer to the edge of the bed so she could hit the off button.BU-





	First Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this was half written for another fic i'm working on until i realized... it didn't work at all lol. soo, i just made it super fluffy bc why not? there's not nearly enough written on these two, if you have any ideas for these buff bimbos send them to monetjpeg on tumblr

**BUZZ**

 

Adora took in a sharp breath through her nose as she was startled awake by the buzzing of an alarm.

 

**BUZZ**

 

She groggily stretched out her arm and patted around, groaning when she realized she would have to move to be able to reach the device.

 

**BUZZ**

 

A heavy, muscled arm was flopped across her waist and combined with the warmth radiating from the others’ body it was difficult in more ways than one to drag her self closer to the edge of the bed so she could hit the off button.

 

**BU** -

 

She propped herself up on her elbows, rubbing hard at her eyes to try and rid them of sleep and resisting the urge to curl back against her wife and let unconscious take over once more. But she couldn’t. Late on the first day of a new job was  _ not  _ the impression she wanted to make.

 

The morning light spilling in from the window was bright and she blinked back against it as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, lazily pulling out the hair elastic that held in a loose ponytail of nearly waist-long blonde hair. The arm once across her waist was now flopped over her lap and she rubbed at it absentmindedly as she combed out tangles of hair with her fingers and yawned audibly.

 

There was a shift of the mattress and rustling of sheets and Adora looked down to see Scorpia curling closer against her back, head nuzzling against the top of the blonde’s thigh. A smile pulled at her lips as she watched her wife, mouth open just so as her breathing became deeper, lips bare of her trademark dark lipstick (which she wouldn’t go anywhere without but took off as soon as she got home) and her nose ridiculously squashed up, making Adora have to stifle a chuckle.

 

She reached down and ran her fingers through short, ice blonde hair, scratching lightly as it turned to a buzzed undercut, eliciting a soft moan from Scorpia as she nuzzled closer. Adora could watch her all day and never get bored, the swell in her chest never die down.

 

She leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her wife’s head, breathing in the faint scent of hair gel, shampoo, and something so very  _ Scorpia _ .

 

Right.

 

Work.

 

Pressing another soft kiss to pale skin she slowly stood, unraveling her self from Scorpia as carefully as she could without waking the other. With her feet on the floor and back to the bed she lifted her arms high above her head to stretch, however not two seconds later she was being violently pulled back, a startled yelp escaping as she held onto the arms now wrapping tightly around her waist.

 

“Bug,” she chuckled, the nickname now especially applicable as Scorpia curled tight against her back and large hands grabbed and pinched at Adora’s upper thighs and waist to keep her close. Even half-awake she was strong and easily held Adora there, although a few pushes could get her off a quick glance to the clock proved she had just over an hour left. Time normally spent on a morning run, shower and eating breakfast. But maybe a few more minutes in bed wouldn't hurt.

 

“I gotta go.” Though nothing in her voice suggested she was moving anytime soon.

 

“Mmm. No… Actually… you don’t.” Was the mumbled reply, Scorpia’s eyes still closed and voice sleep-scratchy as she curled and nuzzled impossibly closer.

 

“No?” Adora laughed, turning to look down and her hand moving to cup the side of her wife’s face, thumb rubbing against her pronounced cheekbone. “What, so, just don't show up on my first day? To my  _ new job _ ?” 

 

“Mmm... Mmhmm…” The word was drawn out, a large smile spreading across her face as she nodded. "Yup."

 

As if that was the only thing keeping Adora from getting up Scorpia relinquished her hold and flopped onto her back, large arms stretched above her head. She opened her eyes, large nearly black irises looking up to meet light blue and a blinding smile spreading across her face.

 

“You'll just have-“ a large yawn cut her off, “have’ta stay in bed. Oh well.” She shrugged. Adora bit back a chuckle, her hand now laid across a broad chest before snaking up to rest between neck and shoulder, leaning her head down to nuzzle against shaved hair. Her own long blonde locks gradually fell over her shoulders and cascaded over the both of them.

 

“ _Don’t_ tempt me.” 

 

Too late.

 

She really needed to get up now though. Go on a run and get out this anxious energy building inside her - but then a hand was pushing hair behind her ear and moving to the back of her neck, gently guiding her face up until lips were pressing against hers. Strong but oh so soft, pushing up against Adora making her close her eyes and hum softly, the hand against Scorpia’s neck curling and pulling her closer.

 

Maybe if she tried hard enough she could just soak up some of her wife’s unwavering positive energy.

 

Moments later they pulled apart, eyes opening and Scorpias face falling almost immediately. “Hey.” Her eyebrows knitted together, “Don’t be nervous.” She chuckled, a small smile coming back to her lips.

 

Of course she could read Adora like an open book.

 

“You’re  _ Adora _ ! C'mon, everyone loves you!” Adora huffed in response, rolling her eyes at the statement. 

 

“They do! Hey, I mean, why would they hire you if they didn’t want you to work there? You know it's because-“

 

“Because they needed to fill a position. I’m just another employee. It’s not like I’m special or anything, they just-“

 

“Adora.”

 

That stopped her. She looked back to big eyes staring at her intently, a hand cupping her face to hold it in place.

 

“It's  _ because  _ you're... You're so... Gah, you're just so...  _ Incredible _ ." Her eyes flicked across her wifes face, sincerity practically dripping from her. 

"You light up the room. You’re, like, crazy passionate about everything you do. People want to know you before they even meet you! Heck…I know I did.”

 

The way she said it, the way she looked at Adora like she might as well have put the damn stars in the sky… it made her heart all but melt. She was briefly reminded of their wedding day and she smiled sheepishly, eyes downcast as she turned to nose at the palm caressing her, “You’re just saying that.” 

 

She mumbled the words, but they held no truth. Everything Scorpia said was from the heart. No filter. One of the many, many things Adora loved about her.

 

She looked back between dark eyes, leaning against her hand and letting her anxieties wash away as best she could… Which, alright, was pretty easy at this point. Then she leaned back in, pressing their lips together and smiling as Scorpia chuckled and wrapped her free arm up around Adoras back, pulling their chests flush together.

 

It felt like only minutes later when Adora pulled away, feeling better than she ever thought she could before a ‘first day’ of any kind.

 

Until she glanced at the clock.

  
“ _ SHIT _ !”


End file.
